Enhancer
Enhancers have the rare ability to empower others with the touch of their hands. Being around one will make those surrounding them more powerful to a very small extent, and most are not able to notice the change. The true boost of an Enhancer comes from the touch of their fingertips, where their body stores energy ready to transfer on contact. Enhancers can wear gloves or avoid contact with others to prevent accidental enhancements. Wearing gloves can also give them a few seconds to escape from anyone that tries to take unwanted advantage of their ability, though gloves are not necessary to wear when at home or among friends. The ability itself cannot be turned off — it automatically happens, like how a Polyglot's mind instinctively translates languages. Being an Enhancer would not affect the Enhancer's own abilities, but it would strengthen the abilities of those around them, which can be both an advantage and disadvantage when battling against enemies with friends. The only mentioned enhancer in this series, is Sophie Foster. When Sophie first manifests as an Enhancer, she feels as though a part of her has been missing her entire life and like there's a layer of energy on and around her fingertips. There is a way for enhancers to gain control over their ability; Sophie manages to do this in Book 8: Legacy during an exercise with Councillor Oralie. Enhanced abilities are more powerful than they would be normally. People being enhanced can do things with their abilities they normally wouldn't be able to. Enhancing Examples * [[Vanisher|'Vanishers':]] Vanish more people than themselves through hand to hand contact * [[Empath|'Empaths':]] Influence others' emotions and feel emotions from the heart as well as the head * [[Shades|'Shades':]] Create leaping portals with darkness instead of light * [[Technopath|'Technopaths':]] Completely understanding (most) gadgets in their hands * [[Mesmer|'Mesmers':]] Influence animals * [[Conjurer|'Conjurers':]] Put very large and heavy things into the void * [[Hydrokinetic|'Hydrokinetics']], Frosters, Pyrokinetics and other abilities related to elements: Be completely in control of the element Known Enhancers * Sophie Foster Sophie manifested as an Enhancer in Lodestar, and it was manually triggered by Mr. Forkle. He described Sophie's Enhancing ability to be a natural result of the various tweaks he had made to her genes. It had remained dormant — which meant that her Enhancing talent would never have manifested on its own — before he triggered it. Thus far, Sophie's Enhancing ability has helped the abilities of her friends and her family become even better. An example is that after Tam Song gets Enhanced by Sophie in Lodestar, he is able to make use of his enhanced ability as a Shade to locate the thick black outline around the glow of the Lodestar symbol and used starlight absorbed by a shadow to leap him, Sophie, and Fitz Vacker to Valkonian, a hideout belonging to the Neverseen. Another example is when Sophie and Edaline Ruewen are escaping from the crumbling ruins of Lumenaria in Lodestar, Sophie removes her gloves and enhances Edaline's ability as a Conjurer so Edaline could use her enhanced strength to better conjure away anything that tried to crush them. Sophie also enhances Grady to control the gorgodon in Nightfall along with Linh to stop Lady Gisela from flooding Atlantis. Keefe Sencen has also learned himself that he can control Sophie’s emotions. For example, when she wanted to inflict on King Dimitar, he ungloved and unhooked her gloves and her crush-cuffs so he could go to her emotional center. Occasionally, he gives others a cool breeze to calm them down. fr:Optimisateur Category:Special Abilities